


Interlude

by Ren



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel doesn't want to marry Lizzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

"I'm not going to marry Lizzie," the Earl said one afternoon.

Sebastian paused for only a fraction of a second before answering. "Very well, my Lord," he said, holding a cup of black tea to Ciel. "Today's afternoon tea is a special Chinese brand brought by Lau on his last visit."

Ciel took a sip and nodded approvingly. "So that lout can make himself useful from time to time," he commented. He set the cup on his desk and folded his hands, staring at his butler. "Now, stop pretending you didn't hear what I just said. I will not going to marry Lizzie, so you can tell my Aunt to stop trying to organize a wedding I never agreed to."

The demon sighed. It would be hard to try and reason with the Marchioness. "Might I inquire as to why?" he asked, his tone politely neutral.

Ciel shrugged. "That doesn't matter to you," he replied.

"Indeed." Sebastian bowed. "However, I was under the impression that I would be the one who had to break the news to Marchioness Middleford. It is only natural that she would ask for a reason, and therefore if I had no reason to give her..."

"Oh, make up something," Ciel said irritably. "It's not as if it will make any difference, she'll still rant and whine and insist that I do whatever she wants."

Sebastian privately shared the Earl's views on the matter, but he forced himself to shake his head reproachfully. "Young Master, that's hardly a behavior befitting a member of the Phantomhive family," he said. "Breaking an engagement is a very serious thing, and should only happen because of a grave reason."

Ciel shrugged again. "I have my reasons, and I do not wish to get married. Is that enough?"

The corners of Sebastian's mouth turned imperceptibly upwards. "Perhaps the Earl doesn't wish to get married because he's in love with someone else?"

For a moment the young Earl looked startled, and his face turned a shade pinker than usual. "Idiot!" Ciel snapped. "As if that could be possible. Hurry up and get on with it."

Sebastian bowed again and left the study, a smile still hovering on his face.


End file.
